


Arc Over Remnant

by BleachedSoul



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Harems, Master/Pet, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Slavery, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleachedSoul/pseuds/BleachedSoul
Summary: Jaune Arc is a man of many talents and skills. In many different worls. In countless other realities and universes. And in each one, there is just something special that draws trouble and women towards him.





	Arc Over Remnant

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, horny reader! That's me, BleachedSoul. A simple guy with a simple small dream. In order to achieve that secondary dream, I need practice. And whate better practice than actual writing and posting, right?

Pyrrha Nikos always considered herself a smart girl. Though not a genius, it was always easy for her to pick up subjects and learn new material. It was also not hard for her to draw rational conclusions on the situations or environment around herself. Which is why, much earlier than her peers, she realized for herself one important thing about high school. 

It was the jungle.

Though lacking the charm of trees and rivers and mountaints, like in any other jungle, school had its own predators and prey.

Those who were strong thrived and enjoyed their school life to their best. The strong kids. The rich kids. The social kids. They ruled the school.

And those who were not had to survive by any means they could find. The unpopular. The unattractive. The boring.

The CEC trio was the perfect example of the former. The most popular girls in the entire Beacon Academy practically stepped out of the classic American tv series.

First, you had the cool and collected Emerald Sustrai. The Bad Girl. Street smart, ears and eyes all over the school, with the tongue sharp enough to cut through any defense you had.

Then there was Coco Adel. The local fashion icon, with several modelling agencies vying and fighting for her signature. If you didn't own the socks that cost as much as a good car, you were as good as invisible to her.

And, of course, the leader, Cinder Fall. One who embodied the traits of every stereotypical high school movie villain. She was beatiful, as much as her detractors hated to admit it. She was smart, easily outranking pretty much everyone at school. She was cunning, always being at the center of trouble but never caught or even suspected. She was also onto every secret and scandal, being the president of the News Club. But above it all - above her money and status and power - Cinder had one trait that singled her out. One thing that made Pyrrha hate her more than the others. 

She was a sadistic bully. 

And Jaune Arc was her favorite target.

"This is just pathetic, Arc." several eyes turned to the sound of water spilling. "Are you that dumb you can't even bring me the right water? Was remembering the brand too much work for your little brain?"

Pyrrha sighed as she helplessly watched her crush get verbally destroyed. He looked crushed, not even able to talk back as the raven-haired bully continued to insult him. It was heartbreaking to see the blonde boy she grew up with made into the trio's manservant only to be treated like that every day. Oh how she wished to deal with them accordingly, but she promised him and herself not to get involved. Even if keeping that promise got harder with each passing day. 

"Oh look, Jauney is going to cry~!" Emerald teased as she traced her fingers across his cheek. "You know, if you had some spine, you would be a lot more fun to hang around with."

"Well," the fashionista smirked as she looked the boy up and down, drinking in his soaked form. "He doesn't look like much of a man. Hey, maybe those rumors are true? You did wear that dress to the dance, after all!"

The teacher came in just in time as the class erupted into laughter.

Throughout the entire class, Pyrrha kept wondering why Jaune was putting up with such treatment.

For all his faults, Jaune wasn't a coward. Even if he wasn't strong or good with words, he always tried his best to help out the others. 

Sure, their families were rich and powerful. But he had stood up to people with higher status and deeper pockets already. Hell, he even fought with Cardin, whose dad owned the company where Jaune's dad worked. 

So what made these three different? 

It couldn't be blackmail. And he hardly looked like he was being paid to suffer through their bullying.

The more she thought about it, the more questions she had. No matter how deep she dug or what crazy explanation her brain gave her, nothing just felt right. 

Maybe she should keep an eye on them? And, when she found the truth, she would help Jaune escape their clutches. 

And maybe go on a date after that. 

**A**

Jaune never saw himself as someone special.

His grades were average. His family - seven sisters aside - was pretty normal. And he had hardly any talents others didn't have.

But he knew one important thing.

Everyone had their secrets and hidden sides. Take his fellow outcast friends. They were the bottom of the pecking order but that didn't mean they were as bad as the social hierarchy dictated.

Ren was chill and smart, his only hindrance to being actually popular being his own love for peace and quiet. Well, maybe Nora too. The said girl, who, despite being the resident goofball and crazy girl, was actually quite perceptive of people around her, always knowing when and what to say when you felt down. And, of course, there was Pyrrha. Smart, athletic and from great family. Frankly, one of this ewould qualify her as part of the top, but she stuck with them for reasons he couldn't quite understand. 

But everyone had their own secret sides. Their true selves they kept wrapped under layers of pretense. 

That was the thought on his mind as he romaed through the empty dark halls of the school. All classes were locked already, with every student and teacher gone. He wasn't bothered by the silence of the corridors or the lack of light as he kept walking towards the single lit room in the entire building. As he opened the door and the familiar buzzing and moaning greeted him, he couldn't help the smirk on his face. 

There, on the cold floor of the News Club lounge, was none other than Cinder Fall. The young woman that radiated the power and demanded reverance from each and every student currently lied naked, her clothes nowhere to be seen. Her legs were spread wide and open, with her hands working the buzzing dildo in and out of her swollen red pussy.

This was Cinder Fall.

The real Cinder Fall. Not a bully. Not a queen. Not a sadist. 

But a masochistic pig. 

And Jaune was the only man who knew that. 

"Hello, pet."

Before, he had trouble with speaking up at the sight of the resident queen bee in such disgraced state. Not anymore though, as seeing Cinder as a sex-addicted wreck became a norm for him. Just like a well-trained dog, Cinder dropped the toy out of her hands and hurried onto her knees. 

"Master~" she moaned as she crawled towards him. There was no hint or trace of the Cinder from just a few hours ago. Instead, there was love, adoration and, above all, submission in her voice as she nuzzled his crotch. "Master~ You left me here for hours to play with myself... Did I do good? Was I a good pet?" 

He looked down at her, drinking in the expression of need and want. Her reddened face and heavy breathing. The puddle of thick juices underneath her. How long did she make her wait for him again? Must have been around four hours or so. Four hours of edging herself over and over again under his strict orders, coupled with almost three months of chastity left her as barely more than a sex-starved dumb animal. 

"Please, Master~ I was a good little doggie, right? I did whatever you told me these past few months, right?" She panted, her eyes watering from tears of need. As per one of his orders, when speaking to him, she couldn't touch herself without his permission. "Please, I - ahh - want your cock~ Please, I am begging you, please, give me your cock~" 

She desperately nuzzled into his crotch, rubbing her face against it and sniffing in its scent. The scent she had grown addicted to by now. The smell of his sweaty manmeat that drew her to do any humiliating and disgraceful act he ordered. 

"And why would I do that?" he enjoyed the groveling whine as he lifted her up by the chin. "After all, I am just a guy too dumb to do any of your tasks, right? Maybe I should leave you to look for a real one then." 

Cinder looked positively horrified, her eyes wide and wild as she sank her fingers into his, "No! I didn't mean any of that, master!"

"And what of Emerald? Coco?" he grinned at how fearful she looked. "What are you going to do about those two?"

"I-I will make them apologize!" she cried out, eyes wide in panic as she imagined him leaving her. "I will help you get revenge on them, if you want, too!" He raised an eyebrow in surprise. This one was new. "I will bring them to you. I will make sure they become your loyal fuck slaves just like me! Which one do you want? Emerald is a virgin and Coco is a total bondage freak! You can have both of them! I will help you! I will break them for you if you want! J-Just tell me what you want and I will give it to you! O-Or maybe you want someone else? I-I can bring you anyone, just, please, give me your cock!"

As Cinder kept throwing apologies and begging not to be denied his cock, Jaune barely held back his laughter. While his grades were far from perfect, he wasn't dumb. As concerned Coco and Emerald were about status and social hierarchy, it was Cinder who led the way. Even if she was his cock-craving cunt. He knew what Cinder wanted. He knew how much she loved being abused and humiliated. And now he knew how desperately she wanted it all. 

"Is that how bad you want my cock?" he chuckled, grabbing and squeezing Cinder's breast, causing her to moan. "You are willing to sell out your friends for a dick? How pathetic." 

Cinder only bit her lip, her hand shaking as she fought against the urge to start masturbating. What a sad little sight. "Answer me, whore."

"Yes, I am a pathetic whore-bitch who is addicted to your cum so, please, give it to me!" she panted and whimpered like an actual dog. "I-I promise I will be good... I will be anything you want me to be. I'll do anything, so just give me your cum~"

He snickered and patted her head, Cinder leaning into it like a good pet.

"I can do it, right?" she gasped, barely containing herself as he reached into his pants. "I am so sorry but I can't hold back any more, so please-" 

The sound of hard slap echoed throughout the room. The look of deep shame filled the raven-haired girls' face as she lowered her head in apology. 

"I-I am sorry... P-Please, forgive this dumb whore for her idiocy, master~" She knew how cruel he could be sometimes. She definitely remembered when he had her locked in chastity belt for a month, all the while fucking Coco and Emerald right in front of her. She almost lost her mind from the experience. "It's just-ngh..." she whined, her whole body shaking from the near orgasm she got from the slap. "I haven't had your cock in so long... I-I feel like I am losing my mind... I-I just need- Please, I just need your cock to fuck me senseless, please?"

Jaune chuckled at the pitiful expression on 

"Well, aren't you just pathetic?" he smirked as he pulled out his cock, watching Cinder's mouth hand open and drool. As he slowly ran his hand up and down, her breathing got more heated and wanting. "The entire school is ready to kiss the ground you walk on and yet, here you are, no more than a fuck puppet."

The pseudo-sadist only nodded absent-mindedly as her eyes followed his hand sliding up and down his shaft. She looked like a starved animal, barely in control of her own body as she 

It was almost funny how one glance at his cock was enough to drain her brain and any willpower. 

"Is that why you bully me so much, Cinder?" he grinned as he rested his hardened flesh on her face. The girl whined longingly as she could do nothing with the massive rod so close to her. "Do you get off being punished? Do you love being treated like a fleshlight? Me fucking you until you can barely function as an actual human? Come on, speak up!"

Before, Cinder always hesitated. Whether out of genuine doubt or some other sick fetish, the girl never actively submitted. But nowadays, she barely had any pride or dignity. As long as he gave her cock, she would do anything you wanted. 

"Yes!" Cinder howled like a lunatic, pressing herself against his hot member. Her thighs rubbing against each other, Cinder looked up at him, eyes crazed and lustful. "I am a pathetic whore who wants her master's rock hard cock to fuck her senseless! So please, take out any frustration on me! I deserve to be treated like a cocksleeve for all the shit I am putting you through! Fuck me until I can no longer think! Please!" 

He didn’t let her finish, instead forcing his way into her mouth and down her throat. With a low groan, he kept pushing further and further, ignoring her gagging and muffled screaming and tears.

"Ah, still struggling with it, Cinder?" he said with false pity as her nostrils flared and tears stream down her cheeks. He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. "You better not disappoint me this time. Or it is another three months of denial for you."

That was enough to shock Cinder into acting. Slowly, she started bobbing her up and down his cock, barely reaching the half of its full length. And while that brought little satisfaction, her pathetic expression more than made up for it. She was fully aware of how she was failing. And she knew that, at this rate, she would be locked in chastity again. Only this time, she knew he would be far more cruel. She wouldn't just be denied his cock. She would continuously reminded of what she no longer could have. Maybe he would fuck Emerald. Maybe Coco. Or maybe even both, while forcing her to watch.

"What kind of slut are you, Cinder?" Jaune groaned as his grip tightened on her skull. "You can't even give a proper blowjob. Maybe I should take you up on that offer. I am sure, Coco would make a much better cocksucker than you."

He knew those words stung the raven-haired slut. "F-Forgive me, master... I-I will do better, just give me a few seconds to-"

"No," he interrupted her, slapping her face across with his cock. "Just stay still and be a good little dumb whore."

With those words, he forced his way into her mouth with all the care of the truck driver. Whereas Cinder tried to ease herself into giving a blowjob, he brutally fucked her mouth without real care or thought. Because right now they weren't having sex. No, he was punishing her. He was reminding her how low she stood before him. And what better way to do it than use her mouth and throat as a fleshlight, taking all the pleasure for himself and not giving a shit about hers?

Not that she didn't took joy in such treatment. Though she cried and screamed and gagged, he could see the primal joy in her wide reddening eyes. 

"Do you like that?" he roared, picking up the pace, his ballsack slapping against chin with a wet noise. "You like being treated like a toy, Cinder? You like when others step down on you and use you like that?" he could see her fingers move in and out of her soaking wet cunt. "You fucking slut. You dumb nymphomaniac whore. I bet you would do anything for your fix of fucking cum!"

She moaned something. He took it as a 'Yes'.

"And don't you dare cum, you bitch," he groaned and her fingers instantly stopped. "If you do, I will punish you."

He could see gears turning in her head. Could his punishment be something so cruel she would enjoy it? Was it worth disobeying her master?The mischievous side of her told her to keep fucking herself. To cum against her master's wishes and receive the sweet punishment. But her other side - the loyal doggie ready to do anything for her beloved master - talked her out of it. She didn't live for herself. Now, her life - and everything else- existed solely for the sake and pleasure of her blonde master. 

Finally, after ten minutes of the most brutal facefucking Cinder ever received, Jaune pulled out of her mouth.

"Ask for your treat, bitch." Cinder straightened her back up, holding up her hands like a puppy. With her tongue out and drool falling down, she looked happier than any mutt in the world. "Just like I taught you."

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" Cinder barked and howled, eyeing greedily the thick cock in front of her. The thick rod of flesh was soaked in her pussy juices and leaking the delicious precum, she so desperately craved for. Pride? Dignity? Who cared about that when she could get drunk on cum. "WOOF! WOOF! WOOF!"

Jaune grinned as gave his cock a few fast strokes, feeling the pressure build up before he came. Thick milky white ropes of white semen shot out...

... and splashed on the ground. 

"What's matter?" Jaune grinned, taking in the pained look on Cinder's face. She looked like a kid who dropped their ice cream on the ground. "Aren't you gonna eat your treat, pet?"

But that expression was wiped almost instantly the moment she sensed his disappointment.

"ARF!" she barked once more and started lapping up the hot semen straight from the floor. "Mhmmm! It tastes so good! Master, your cum is the best!"

Letting the raven-haired bitch indulge herself in his cum, Jaune took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. There was Cinder, so lost in her own lust that she was willing lick the floor clean, too desperate for the salty semen to even waste a single drop. All the while singing him praises and thanking for being her master. 

And yet, this just wasn't enough.

"Pet," he whispered. She raised her head, mouth full of cum and her face a mess of makeup, tears, sweat and semen. "On your back."

**A**

 

As she swallowed down her treat, Cinder barely had time to enjoy the salty and bitter flavor of her favorite food. So surprised she was to hear that from her master.

"Am I not clear enough, cunt?" he glared down at her, making her loins burn in lust. "On your back, before I change my mind."

This time, she obeyed instantly. She felt ashamed of making her master displeased. Especially after he was so kind to give her his delicious cum even though she was a useless cocksleeve. She had to make it up to him. She had to prove she was still useful. That she still was worth fucking and disposing his semen inside. Otherwise, he would leave her and find someone new.  She held up her legs high and wide, not a shred of shame as she presented her shaven red and swollen cunt to its rightful owner. "I am ready, master~!"

"Tell me, who you are?" 

"I am Cinder Fall. Student of Beacon Academy. Daughter and sole heiress to Salem Corporation," she answered clearly, eyes locked onto his cock. "And I am the proud fuck slave of Jaune Arc, my master."

He pushed inside of her, his thick head spreading her pussy wide. 

"What do you live for?"

She smiled, her heart beating faster as she could feel him pulsating inside of her. It has been months since he graced her with his cock. And now she would do and say anything if that promised her his thick manmeat. 

"I live for you, Master!" she said cheerfully, spitting on the image she had built over the years. Her status, her power, even her friends, she would throw it all away if he told her to. As long as she got to serve him and be his fuckpet for the rest of her life, Cinder would be happy. "I will do anything for you! I will betray everyone if you tell me to!"

"Is that so?" he grinned, eyes sharp and piercing as he pushed himself further. "And if I told you to reveal your colors to the school tomorrow? To strip in front of the entire class and fuck yourself with your own hand until you came all over the teacher's desk? If I told you to wear nothing but collar and leash as I parade you around the school while you bark and whine like a bitch in heat? If I told you to train Coco and Emerald into fellow animals who can think of nothing but cock and sperm? Would you do it?"

"Yes!"

She yelled at the top of her lungs as he started moving. His motions were strong, fast and precise as he mercilessly abused her already swollen cunt. She wanted to cum. She felt the pressure build up inside of her, the torment of the last three months finally catching up to her. But she knew better. She knew that a sex slave had no right to cum without permission and so she didn't. Instead, she clenched her teeth and kept taking his pounding like a good little girl she wanted to be for him. 

"I would do any of that if you told me to!" she shrieked as his pace increased. "I will do anything! Whatever my master wants! I don't care if you make me walk naked around town! If you want any other girls, I will help you! Just please, never leave me behind, master! Let me stay by your side forever! I promise I will be good! I will be useful! I am begging you! Just please! Let me cum!"

"Oh, you want to cum?" Jaune smiled and reached for her exposed clit. She felt her heart slow down as she watched his fingers close around it with the sadistic glee. And then he squeezed it, without any trace of mercy, sending jolts of electricity thoughout her entire body. She screamed and thrashed, feeling the pleasure fry her brain. "What's wrong? Didn't you wanna cum?"

He kept pulling and twisting her clit as his dick reached deeper and deeper inside of her, piercing her womb and bringing her closer and closer to the release. 

"N-No..." she groaned, words getting harder and harder to form. Her brain was slowly turning to mush, her tongue hanging out of her mouth and eyes rolled back into her skull, but she still held onto that one single orgasm she didn't dare indulge in. "M-Master... will be unhappy... M-Must... keep m-m-mahself fffffromm cummmming..."

A hand touched her cheek, gently and kindly.

"Good girl," he praised herbefore making her look into his eyes. "You earned your reward."

Just as the words left his mouth, Cinder felt him go all the way inside of her, pushing his way through her until he reached the deepest parts of her womb. Then he drew back, only his cockhead still in, as her insides twisted and cried for more. Before she could voice a complaint or another plea, he penetrated her again, this time faster and harder than before. Soon, his hips disappeared into a blur as he mercileslly pounded in and out of her, the sound of flesh slapping against each other loud and clear in the lone classroom. 

But her pussy wasn't the only thing her master used to bring her to orgasm. Though she hardly deserved any of it, Jaune played with her entire body. He sucked and nibbled and twisted and pulled her nipples, massaging her breasts and squeezing them with the crushing force. His tongue invaded her mouth, dominating her even there as he left her no room for resistance. 

"M-Mashsterr..." she drawled out, barely able to put two words together. Sobbing and crying, she moaned, "Cummmmmmm... pbleaze... Cummmm... Wannna cummm...."

She could feel his cock twitch inside of her.

He smiled.

"Do it."

They both came together, his thick load of baby butter flooding her womb and setting off her own exploding release. Her eyes rolled back and mouth opened as she yelled from all the build up pleasure being released. Her brain was on fire, synapses melting and bursting into sparks, with memories and thoughts burning alongside them. The very existence of Cinder Fall was wiped away from her mind as she kept cumming over and over, holding onto her master. The only person that mattered to her. 

Once her orgasm stopped, she went limp, breathing heavily and completely unaware of the world around her. 

"Mmashterr... mhasphter... mmmmaaaa-"

**A**

Jaune looked down at the ruined form of Cinder Fall. Now twitching and convulsing in post-climax bliss, she was barely more than a dumb animal. He stepped on her left breast and the woman moaned as she came once more, her juices spraying all over the floor. It almost made him want to take a picture if only to remind the brunette of how far she could fall at his whim. 

"Mhm?"

He looked at the brunette and barely held back the chuckle as Cinder picked up the long discarded dildo and started furiously fucking herself with it. Looks like her brain was completely fried and now all she was good for was fucking. 

"Well," he chuckled and headed to the door. "Don't forget to clean the place up, Cinder. Oh, and do not forget to bring some more toys next time, okay?"

"Mwaaaaah..." the woman only moaned as she neared another orgasm. "Aaaah! Cumminggg! Cinder cumminnggg!"

Jaune grinned to himself, wondering what he would do next time with her. With one push, the door was open...

"Ouch!"

Jaune's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the person he knocked over. Their eyes met and, for a few long seconds, none of them moved. The rush of embarassment, fear and shock surged through his body. But, as he looked down at the puddle of thick juices under her, Jaune calmed down. His expression soon changed to that of a predator who found the new prey. And it couldn't be a better person.

Finally, he spoke. 

"Hello..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Hopefully, you liked it, but, if you didn't, be sure to comment on why and what I should improve. Also, don't forget to vote on what I should write next. Who is the mysterious girl? The one who guesses right first gets the small prize!
> 
> Since this is the first chapter, and I want to capture your interest, I decided on the following rare choices and scenarios:
> 
> Letting Loose (Ciel Soliel) 
> 
> Pulling the Strings (Penny Polendina)
> 
> Taming the WIld (Arslan Altan)
> 
> Trashing the Tomboy (Vernal)


End file.
